Count Spankulot
Count Spankulot is a vampire who exists to spank naughty children who have violated rules. He appears to his victims in a terrifying way and announces their crimes and his name before he proceeds to punish them. He is a stereotypical vampire character in the vein of Count Dracula, and his powers include those of a typical vampire, such as flight, teleportation and the ability to turn others into vampires. Also like most vampires, he is vulnerable to sunlight and garlic, which is used against him in operations Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S., Operation: H.O.M.E. and Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.. Rather than turn him to dust, sunlight just robs Spankulot of his powers. Count Spankulot speaks with a Romanian accent (as vampires are traditionally believed to be from Transylvania) and is voiced by Daran Norris. In the Show His first appearance was in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. where he, among several other villains, attacks the Sector V Treehouse while its defensive systems are down and spanks Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee and Abigail for not paying library fines before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. In his first major appearance, Operation: S.P.A.N.K., it is revealed that Count Spankulot was sent to prison after mistakenly spanking an innocent child named Carlos, and after being released, resolves to now use his powers to help children rather than punish them. When he sees the Kids Next Door fighting Mister Wink and Mister Fibb, he forcibly joins Sector V, who make no complaints about this so as not to invoke his wrath. After several missions, in which Count Spankulot proves to be more harm than good, the team decides that they must find a way to get rid of him. On a mission one night, they take Count Spankulot to a house that they claim belongs to Wink and Fibb and tell him to go inside and spank them. He does so, only to realize that the house actually belongs to Judge who had sentenced him to prison after the previous incident, and that he has been spanking him and his wife. At the trial, the furious judge sentences Spankulot to an absurdly long prison term WITH NO CHANCE OF PAROLE, EVER, EVER!, and the KND apologize to him for this unfortunate "accident". Kuki, not understanding that they are supposed to be lying, then reveals the true nature of the event to Spankulot, who then begins furiously spanking them on the spot. In Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., Count Spankulot carries out his revenge on the KND by using his hypnotic powers to lure Nigel to the prison he was incarcerated in, then turning him into a spank-happy vampire like himself, and later, having him do the same to the other Sector V operatives, as well as Kuki's Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey Doll, while the treehouse is on complete lockdown during the night. It is explained here that Count Spankulot can turn other people into vampires by spanking the victim with his bare hands, which is why he, along with every other Spank-Happy Vampire, normally wears gloves, creating the Spank-Happy Vampire Army. The only way a victim can cure himself/herself of the Spank-Happy spell is to spank back the vampire that spanked him/her, or spank the original Spank-Happy Vampire (Count Spankulot himself), which is how the members of Sector V return to normal at the end of the episode. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Count Spankulot turns the KND into vampires much like in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. (only Abigail is transformed instead of Wallabee) and is fought as a boss in the level Operation: S.P.A.N.K.A.R.I.F.F.I.C.. In Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., before he could administer a spanking to Mushi Sanban for "murdering" Kuki's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey Doll in Operation: C.L.U.E.S., Mushi used an evil machine on him to revive the Rainbow Monkey Doll as an undead monster. He is later seen at the Sanban's dinner party, reminiscing on the old days with Lydia Gilligan. Count Spankulot was last seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., in which the greedy Harvey accuses Sector V of stealing his medallion. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, Count Spankulot was a Nightmare created by Darkrai II, who moved to Earth and married a human woman, having a daughter named Virginia Sims. He left when Virginia was still a baby and her mother never talked about him, so Virginia had no idea of her inherited shadowbending and spanking powers. Spankulot is among the other villains as they join the Brotherhood of Evil. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Spankulot, Kyd Wykkyd, and Psimon are sent to attack Raven during the "Calling All Heroes" arc. In the War of Heroes and Villains, he is defeated by Raven and later frozen with his comrades. Nextgen Series Virginia marries Bartie Stork in the future and has twin kids, Lola and Terry Stork. Lola inherited Virginia's vampire powers while Terry took her shadowbending. In Operation: SCARY, Spankulot briefly sings after Knightbrace in the opening song. ArthurEngine's universe Long before the events of Operation: S.P.A.N.K., Count Spankulot spanked Sonia's mother, Sophie Harper, then known as Sophie Dickson, when she was 5 years old, giving her a reason to hate the dark. As it turns out, Count Spankulot was supposed to spank a girl named Sonia Sloan, but as it turned out, the name was made up. Years later, during Operation: S.P.A.N.K., Count Spankulot spanked Judge and his wife. Little did either of them know, Sonia and her mother were watching the events, and upon realising this was the reason her mother hates the dark, Sonia grew to hate the dark too. Personality Count Spankulot's mission in life is to search the world for naughty children and spank them for whatever they did wrong. He believes he is on the path of justice for doing this, and that his actions are good. Spankulot becomes fairly over-excited at times, such as over Rainbow Munchies which he enjoys, and while he associates with KND villains, on certain occasions he is friendly with the kids; and may essentially be on the same side when a child villain is behind the scenes. Powers Count Spankulot is a vampire, so as such he's able to live indefinitely. He draws power from the dark and night, during which he is invincible. He is able to hide within the shadows and glide around as well, but his most prominent ability is his spanking. He deals spanks so deadly that his victims aren't able to sit for days, and any inanimate object struck by his hands break instantly. He is also able to send energy hands flying across the air to hit opponents from afar. When Count Spankulot removes his glove and strikes a victim, that person turns into a Spank-Happy Vampire, who can then turn other people into vampires, and the only way to reverse the curse is to spank Spankulot, the source vampire. Weaknesses Like all vampires, Spankulot is weak against garlic, sunlight, and possibly wooden stakes or Crosses. Even in artificial light, when it's nighttime, he will be vulnerable to attacks; but fairly strong attacks like a Powuh Shot can damage him regardless. As mentioned above, if he is spanked by his own Spank-Happy victims, their curses will wear off. Trivia *He is the only male villain in the entire KND franchise to be based on a Mythical Creature (excluding Father's dragon form), while all of the other male villains are humans. *He is the only villain to face any legal repercussions for his actions. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Nightmares Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sims Family Category:Allies Category:BOE Members